


deus ex

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack rescues Missy.





	deus ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> I tried to hint at leftover from the Valiant and what it would do for Jack and his sex life. Enjoy!

Missy lay on the floor, feeling her life ebb out of her. She jolted when a hand touched her. 

"Doctor?" the voice said hesitantly. "Doctor, I've got to get you out of here. You're prettier than the last time I saw you."

The lilt in his voice. The flirting no matter the situation … she opened her eyes. Yes. Jack Harkness. Who thought she was the Doctor. She closed her eyes again. This was how it ended? What an insulting end. 

"You can't save me, Jack," she croaked. "I've got nowhere left to go."

He shook his head, "No, no, you're not regenerating. Come on, back to the ship. I can stop this. Please, Doctor, I can stop this. You have to let me."

There was an odd desperation in his voice. "It's on this level?" 

"It's 20 yards away." As he answered, he was lifting her up, half-dragging, half-carrying her to the ship. 

"Won't matter," she murmured. "You can't stop it."

She opened her eyes to see the ship; not a TARDIS that much was certain, but it looked state of the art. 25th century at least. Jack had set her down and was rummaging around the deck, looking for something. He was yelling something, but she couldn't hear it. She closed her eyes.

*

When she opened them, she was on a bed, Jack's worried eyes the first she saw. 

"How …" she breathed. "How, it shouldn't have - you stopped it?"

Jack beamed, "I've got some tricks up my sleeve."

"How did you know to come?" she wasn't going to correct him, not yet. They'd had too much of a past for that. Better to leave that with the Doctor when they met up with him again. 

He wriggled his eyebrows at her. "I always know."

She couldn't help herself, she grinned back at him. Then, as quickly as it had come, it faded. "The TARDIS." She said it flatly, but she knew - knew - that if Jack had found her, he'd found a way to call the TARDIS.

Jack didn't notice, he beamed, "I'm locked on her signal! Couldn't get a good read until just before you'd woken up."

What would the Doctor say? 

"Jack …" she started.

"I know," Jack said quietly and the entire pretense of the moment was broken. 

"How?"

"He wouldn't have told me that it didn't matter. He'd have told me where you were, insisted we save you, too." Jack said.

"But you still saved me," Missy said, sounding confused. "You still …"

Jack shrugged, "It's what he would have wanted."

*

The TARDIS slipped away and Jack couldn't catch it. Time and time again he'd lock the signal, only for the TARDIS to leap from them.

She recovered, slowly, painfully, Jack always near her. She talked a lot, told him of her time in the Vault, how it had all been messed up, of Bill and saving graces, and of no more chances until Jack showed up. 

Jack listened, his eyes wide and open, forgiving even. She could hardly believe it. 

Nor could she believe the first time he kissed her, soft and gentle, like he was uncertain - and when had Jack been uncertain about anything in his life? 

She pushed back, eager and willing and he accepted the dominance, let her explore his mouth with her tongue. She thought briefly of their previous time together and nearly jumped in shock; Jack was reaching his hands across her.

"Patience, Jackie," she murmured in his ear. "Patience." 

To her immense surprised, his hand pulled back immediately.

*

The days passed like this, her slowly recovering and Jack letting her lead. 

It seemed too good to be true. 

Sure enough, one day, in the middle of wrapping her fingers around Jack's cock and digging her nails in (he couldn't get enough of it - she was certain it was some unresolved feelings from their time on the Valiant - and who was she to deny him?), the door to his ship burst open and a spritely looking woman burst in, screwdriver out.  
"Had to copy me, did you?" Missy said, while Jack moaned in frustration. She looked very unconcerned with the situation.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked, her voice light - lighter than Missy liked.

"Had to ruin a good moment," Jack drawled. He beamed winningly at the Doctor. "I see you're still not a ginger. Prettier than the last time I saw you."

Missy laughed, "You've been waiting to use that line again." She laughed again when the Doctor seemed unsure of the situation, but her hand never faltered. Missy should have taken it more seriously, but seeing the Doctor off her game was always worth exploring - even if she had changed, she hadn't changed that much. 

"Jack?" the Doctor asked again.

Jack moved over to reassure the Doctor, "Whoa, whoa, I'm fine. We had a bit of a getting to know you period-"

At this, the Doctor's eyebrows quirked up, in amusement. She sheathed the sonic screwdriver. "Is there anything you won't get to know?" She sounded exasperated, but Jack only beamed. 

"It's so good to see you, Doctor."

The Doctor's eyes clouded momentarially. "Yes, well, finding you was hard enough. Do you know I had to kill two stars to make this meeting happen?"

Missy took a breath at this - not because of what the Doctor had done, but who she had done it for. The Doctor hadn't killed two stars to save her, when she could have. No, the Valiant had proved that Jack mattered more to her than she did. She could let it sting.

But Jack had only laughed and said, "Then we should make the most of the time, shouldn't we, ladies?"

And she thought about taking her belt and raining it on the Doctor's back with Jack next to her, with their aroused cries ringing in her ears; the Doctor with Jack in her mouth and Missy licking and biting impetuously at her pert little breasts; the Doctor, supine, with Jack and her ravishing every nook and cranny while the Doctor cried out in ecstasy; the Doctor and Jack each on a foot, showing her with the love and praise she pulled from them; her hand always - always - the firm one and they the yielding ones, and she smiled, a slow devilish, cunning smile. 

"Yes, Jack and I were right in the middle, if you'd like to join us. Now Jackie, where were we?"

She pointed to the floor and Jack shot her a wolfish grin, then kneeled. She looked impetuously at the Doctor, who hesitated for only a fraction of a second, an almost impish grin on her face, before tossing her hair behind her ear, and following.

*

It couldn't last long - Jack was a fixed point, the Doctor was flighty, and Missy was itching to leave the spaceship. But as she kissed each of them, Missy knew she'd see them again - and together, she couldn't do the Doctor without Jack, not after this - and it would be on her terms.  
No matter how many stars it took.


End file.
